


Anniversary

by Dusklatte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Relationship, Lots of consent because consent is cool, Love Letters, Most of the sexual content in chapter 2, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, references to masturbation, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklatte/pseuds/Dusklatte
Summary: For the first time in a long time, Claude was feeling anxious. Not an ‘oh no, I’ve screwed this up’ sort of anxious either – it was more along the lines of the ‘I hope that everything works out’ sort.Today was a big day. Huge, even. It would be the first time that his beloved wife would be coming to visit him in his homeland.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea out of the blue which was mostly just 'how would Claude react to seeing Byleth in a plunged neckline dress' and that led to this and I had to write it... 
> 
> It's going to be in two parts, the main bulk of the sexual content in the second chapter which I should upload over the next few days, whenever I get to writing it around work and other fics!

For the first time in a long time, Claude was feeling anxious. Not an ‘ _oh no, I’ve screwed this up_ ’ sort of anxious either – it was more along the lines of the ‘ _I hope that everything works out_ ’ sort.

Today was a big day. _Huge,_ even. It would be the first time that his beloved wife would be coming to visit him in his homeland. Until that day, in the year in which they had been married, he had always gone to Fódlan to see her, and it had never been the other way around. As they exchanged letters, eventually, she had a proposal for him, one which he couldn’t turn down.

Those words on that letter had been both pleasant, as all her letters had been, but teasing at the same time. He could picture her at her desk with a very slight yet sly grin on her face, dipping her pen into ink as she wrote those words which we so beautiful yet so, _so_ cruel.

> _My beloved Claude, the love of my life, I miss you so much. Life here in Fódlan is so boring without you by my side, with your mischievous smile and the warmth of your hands. I long to just sit by your side and lean my head onto your shoulder. I also miss your presence at home… I try so hard to imagine you are there doing those magical things with your hands that you are so good at, but my hands are no substitute for yours._
> 
> _Also, have you been keeping an eye on the date, my king? It is almost our first marriage anniversary. I don’t want to celebrate that day without you. I’ve been able to clear my schedule for a few weeks, and would love to visit the land which you currently call home so that we can celebrate. I can travel there simply fine, but I have nothing to appropriate to wear as your wife and your queen. Perhaps you could assist me in preparing? I would love to meet you upon my arrival wearing the finest of Almyran attire, all for my fine-looking husband. Why, I may even allow you the opportunity to remove it all come the day’s end._
> 
> _I look forward to hearing back from you, my darling husband._
> 
> _Byleth_

Every time he read through that letter, he could hear the sultry tones of her voice at the lines talking about her arrival and the removal of her clothes. He could picture her in his head walking into his throne room, approaching him with that sweet smile of hers, and him taking her by the hand to take her rightful place by his side, all whilst being taunted by all those parts of her that he loved so much.

In retaliation for sending him that letter, which was both so cruel and arousing, he had done exactly as she had asked. He had gone to the most exquisite of tailors and dressmakers, and had arranged for what truly would be the finest of Almyran gowns he had ever seen.

Upon receiving the dress, he carefully packaged it, alongside a few extra decorative pieces. Amongst them were a few pieces which he held dear. The earring which he wore had been a part of a pair, so he decided that there was no better symbolism than allowing his other half to possess the other. There was also the yellow insignia which he had worn back in his Officer’s Academy days… He had kept it as a souvenir at first, but he hadn’t liked the way in which it was gathering dust.

Before sending it to her, he had written his own letter. One which he hoped could rile her up in the same way in which her letter had him. It was a torturous day in which he had received it, with back to back meetings and discussions whilst his mind kept going back to the image of her in the throne room… How nobody had noticed was beyond him. Or perhaps they had noticed, and decided not to say as such.

Once it had all been sent, all he had to do was count down the days until their anniversary before he could speak to her again.

Whilst he waited for that day, he knew that there was a lot to do and a lot to arrange. It would by Byleth’s first time in Almyra, and Almyra was much hotter than Fódlan. He knew it would be useful to have water in convenient occasions for when he got to show her around before an idea came to his head. They both enjoyed a nice cup of Almyran Pine Needle tea, and it was always a refreshing drink. He would have to arrange for them to sit somewhere and share a cup… Perhaps in the courtyard? Or maybe the balcony of his- _their_ room. He eventually decided on the balcony.

As well as that, there would _obviously_ have to be the feast. It was the first time in which the Almyran people would be seeing their queen in the country for the first time, which was a reason to celebrate. He knew that there would have to be a mixture of food from both of their countries which they could both enjoy, and as much as she would deny it, she was a glutton and could eat almost anything. That made his planning there _much_ easier.

And finally… He had to make sure that their arrangements for the night of their anniversary were perfect. After those letters which they had sent, he longed to savour her that night. There would have to be candles, crisp cotton sheets paired with the softest and most luxurious of bedding… Perhaps some expensive wines he had procured from near to the border between their countries for afterwards, and some comfortable nightwear too… Nothing showy, unlike the dress – he didn’t want her to be unable to sleep in the heat simply for the purpose of being showy. At night, comfort was preferable over looks.

Once everything was prepared, he just had to wait…

* * *

* * *

Byleth let off a small sigh when she finally had the opportunity to place her feet firmly on the floor upon her arrival at the Almyran capital. Claude, ever the gentleman that he was, had said that he didn’t want her to make the journey by horse or by foot, as the journey was a difficult one, and had sent his wyvern and their trusted friend Nader to escort her.

When she managed to regain her balance after those two hours straight of flying, she found herself _very_ glad that she hadn’t put on the heeled shoes which Claude had sent to her before the journey. She rolled her eyes as she went over to a nearby wall in order to lean against it to put the shoes on, as Nader was laughing at how she had reacted to the temperature of the floor.

“You are acting really mature, Nader. _Really,”_ Byleth muttered, followed by a sigh of relief once her shoes were on and the straps around her ankles were fastened. She then stood up straight, and brushed off her dress.

“Hah! Sorry Your Majesty, but it definitely isn’t often you see someone jumping around on the floor because it’s too hot round here. Not many Fódlan folk tend to visit these parts of Almyra,” he chuckled in response. “So… I bet you’re wanting to know where your fella is. My bets are that he’ll be in the throne room. I’ll show you there, but from then you’re on your own,” he smirked, before gesturing for her to follow him towards the palace they were stood by.

Byleth shook her head at his words as she began to follow him. “You make it sound as though I’ll be in trouble when I meet Claude.”

Nader started laughing even louder than he had done previously. “Oh boy, your last letter really did a number on him! His face was all red and flushed the entire day after he received it!” He turned around to face Byleth, who now had a slight blush on her face. “I’d be more surprised if he _doesn’t_ jump at you the second you step inside!”

“Wh- What?!”

* * *

* * *

It was the day. It was their anniversary. At any point, Byleth could arrive, and he had no idea what to do when she got there. At present, he was sat on his throne, leaning forward whilst resting his chin in his hand as he tried to think on how best to react. Would he still be sat where he is, and beckon her over to him?

_He liked the thought of making her sit on his lap, even though she would have her own seat beside him._

Perhaps she would wait by the door, and he would go to her?

_Bowing down to his queen and pressing a kiss to her hand was a tempting thought too._

Or maybe he could just-

His thoughts had been cut off by the sound of the doors to the throne room opening. “Your Majesty, announcing the arrival of your wife, Queen Byleth of Fódlan.”

Claude froze when he heard the sound footsteps against the marbled floor, and his eyes darted upwards. He saw Nader by the doors, a sly grin on his face as he slipped out once Byleth had walked inside. That was… suspicious. Very suspicious.

His eyes then went towards Byleth, and…

_She looked like a goddess. (Ignoring the fact that she had the powers of one.)_

Her dress, that damn dress… Even though he had been the one to request it for her, and he knew exactly what it looked like, seeing it actually _on_ her had gone far, _far_ beyond his expectations. The golden material which he hadn’t cared to learn the name of shone as the sunlight streaming through the windows of the room reflected off it, the colour complementing her light skin so well _. So, so well_. It fit her perfectly too… Every curve that he loved – her chest, her hips, her thighs – were so beautifully accentuated, and he longed to reach out and hold onto them. It flared out from her knees downward, and the back reached further down than the front, it trailing behind her on the floor slightly.

Then there was his favourite part of the dress. He loved it so much, mostly because he had requested it in retaliation for that cruelly seductive letter she had sent. The plunged neckline oh so teasingly exposing the places on her that he had found a liking to kissing in the past, her throat, her collarbone, and her breasts.

Except she had found a way to counter this feature of the dress, and had a delicate green silk shawl over her arms, pinned together _just below_ the start of the curvature of her breasts with the insignia of the Golden Deer he had sent her.

_It was so beautiful._

“Well… It isn’t often I have foreign royalty standing in my throne room like this, Queen Byleth von Riegan of Fódlan,” Claude mused, leaning ever so slightly forward more than he already was. “Come closer to me,” he then ordered, the pitch of his voice lowering. She raised an eyebrow as a blush spread across her face, but still listened to his request and walked closer to the throne. That gave him the opportunity to look at the finer aspects of what was indeed the most elegant of Almyran outfits he had seen. “What brings you to Almyra today, my lady?”

That small smile which he loved so much crept onto her face once she was about five metres away from him and his throne. “It is a pleasure to be here today, _King Khalid_ -,” she began, it being clear that she was more than willing to play along with the formalities. His heart fluttered as she used his Almyran name, and he already felt as though she had won this round. “I have heard that it is a special day for you, Your Majesty. I have come to offer my congratulations to you and the Queen of Almyra for a year of marriage,” she continued, her voice being the one she would use during diplomatic discussions, but the smirk on her face showing otherwise.

“Well, if that is the purpose of your visit, I must thank you. I have heard that it is also _your_ first wedding anniversary with the King of Fódlan. How fortunate it is to have our anniversaries on the same day…”

Claude then rose to his feet, and noticed the accessories which she was wearing. Around her neck was a simple gold chain necklace, a small green gemstone in the middle. On her hand was that precious ring he had given to her as part of his proposal, and again on their wedding day. And, most precious of all, she was wearing the earring which matched his own.

“Indeed it is, Your Majesty.”

He stopped walking when he was only a few centimetres away from her. He then reached out and took hold of her hand, brought it to his lips, and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. “I must say, you smell divine today, Lady Byleth. Is it the scent of lilies I am picking up?”

“I would be careful with your complements, Your Majesty. My husband may be a flatterer himself, but I doubt he would take it well if he heard you complementing me.”

“Hmm… What a shame that would be, I do love giving complements,” he muttered, using the knuckles of his free hand to stroke against her cheek, followed by running a hand through her hair. “What would he think of all of these touches?”

“I can imagine immense jealousy. Why, if he were here right now he would have snatched me away from you and stolen a kiss to show that he is the only man in my life.”

Claude raised an eyebrow. “Like this?”

Gently, he moved his hand again so that he was now cupping her cheek, and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her lips. It barely took long for Byleth to move her hands to his shoulders as she returned the kiss. Before long, however, she began laughing. “Oh, I’m sorry Claude, I don’t think I can keep up that game any longer,” she giggled, pressing her forehead against his. “I’ve missed you so much over these past few months.”

“I’ve missed you too…” he grinned, before giving one last peck to her lips as he stepped back and took hold of her hands. “Happy anniversary, my queen. I, ah… I hope you like it here in Almyra. It’s not quite the same as Fódlan, but I think I’ve prepared everything well enough that you can adapt to life here rather quickly.”

Byleth nodded. From what she had already seen, it was a nice place. Everywhere was quite open, and even in enclosed spaces they filled up with sunlight, like the throne room they were in… But then again, she was in the royal palace, which was likely vastly different to the rest of the country.

They enjoyed the next few peaceful moments which they spent together, stood there holding each other’s hands. They had spent so long apart and had so much which they wanted to talk about, but they did enjoy this quiet time.

Eventually, Claude have her hands a light squeeze. “Care for some tea before I give you a tour? I can imagine you are feeling thirsty after your journey here.”

“I’d love to have some.”

“Then follow me, I know a place to have some that I think you’ll like,” he grinned, releasing his grasp of one of her hands before leading her towards the doors of the throne room.

Once outside, they were met with the sight of a surprised Nader.

“Well, is this a surprise… I guess he didn’t try jumping you as soon as you entered the room. Heh, guess I’ve lost my bet.”

Claude’s face turned red in an instant. “You… You made a bet on… on _what_ exactly?” he asked, exasperation clear in his voice.

Nader shrugged, leaning against a stone pillar. “Nothing to worry about, Your Majesty. You just go and enjoy your day with your pretty lady, yeah?” He then quickly made his presence scarce, leaving the couple stood outside the throne room – Byleth rolling her eyes, and Claude trying to quickly calm down.

“What were we doing again… Oh, tea, that’s it…” he mumbled, before leading Byleth down one of the nearby hallways. As he did so, Byleth pressed a small kiss to his cheek, which did a lot to help him calm down.

After a few minutes, they reached an intricately decorated wooden door, and Claude gestured for Byleth to be the one who opened it. She raised an eyebrow, but still did as he asked.

She looked inside, and her eyes wide in surprise. “Wow, this place is very… Plush, and luxurious…” she whispered, taking a step forward and glancing around. “That bed looks comfortable too, much nicer than the ones in our rooms at Garreg Mach and Derdriu…” She then paused for a moment, and turned towards Claude. “Is this… our room?”

With a smile, Claude nodded as he stepped inside and closed the door behind them. “All ours, By. Until today, it’s just been my room, and… I’ve definitely been able to feel your absence at nights. But from tonight, I can finally hold you in my arms…”

“Claude…” she went over to him with a sad look in her eyes, and held onto his cheeks as she pressed a kiss to his lips. “I would have come sooner if I knew that.”

“There’s no need to worry about that now,” he whispered, pulling free of her gentle hold before going to the middle of the room. “Before I take you to the place where we can have our tea, I may as well show you where things are in here,” he grinned, before pointing towards a door. “Over there is our private bathroom, and that other door leads to a closet… Oh, and over in that corner are a few bookshelves I had added, as well as some lovely seats for if we wanted to read or use the chess set stored away there. There’s also the bed, that’s pretty obvious…” He then approached a set of glass doors, covered with some sort of translucent colourful curtains. “But what I _really_ want to show you is through these.”

Byleth walked to behind him as he pulled the curtains apart, then used a small key to unlock the doors. He still had a grin on his face as he pushed the doors open, and stepped through.

“This, Byleth, is my favourite place in the entire palace. You can see so far out across the city, and what’s more, it has a wonderful view of the sky at night. There’s been many times where I have looked at the moon and stars, and hoped that you were looking at them too.” He sighed quietly as he walked over to the wall bordering the balcony. “I feel more at home out here than anywhere else in Almyra.”

She nodded as she looked around, before noticing two woven seats between a small table, on top of it a tray with a tea pot, cups, and a few sweet-looking treats. “Ever the tactician, I see. I assume that you had someone prepare this as soon as I arrived, knowing that you would bring me here as soon as you could?” she asked, sitting down on one of the seats and smelling the tea after pouring it into the cup closest to her. “Oh! This smells like Almyran Pine Needle, but… with a hint of citrus? Lemon, maybe?”

Claude turned around and smiled as he sat down beside her. “You’re right about it all. A lot of fruits like lemons are grown in Almyra, so I’ve taken a liking to making the most of the recent surplus. It doesn’t beat the way that you prepare it though.”

Byleth took a small sip of the drink, and nodded. “It’s lovely. Perhaps we will have to arrange opening a few more trade routes between Fódlan and Almyra so that things like this are more accessible in Fódlan… Maybe in return for fish caught from the Rhodos Coast, Airmid River, and Derdriu?”

“I’m sure that can be arranged, my love. But remember, today isn’t a day for politicking, it is our wedding anniversary, after all.”

“Of course,” Byleth smiled back, before placing her cup down and stretching her legs. “Do you mind if I take these shoes off? I’m used to my normal boots, not these flashy things which would probably make your ankle give way with a single misstep…”

“Go ahead, these _are_ our private quarters, after all. If you wish to be comfy, be comfy,” Claude said, before picking up his own drink and bringing it towards his mouth.

He never expected Byleth’s next remark as she leaned down to loosen the shoes before tossing them towards the other side of the balcony. “I’d honestly be much comfier taking this dress off for a while…”

Trying not to choke on his drink, Claude placed his cup down as he stood up once again. He made his way to in front of her, and quickly pulled her to her feet with a smirk on his face. “That could be arranged,” he whispered, his voice using the deeper tone he had used earlier when he ordered for her to move closer to him. “I’m sure you’ll be glad to know that I’ve been wanting to take that dress off since the moment I saw you in it.”


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Without any hesitation, Claude backed Byleth over to the bed, her giving off an adorable noise followed by laughter as she fell down onto it. It definitely made him smile, it was just too cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest smut I've written!
> 
> And also, consent is my kink so there's a lot of it in here!!! Consent is cool. Gotta have it!!

Claude relished the way in which Byleth’s eyes widened as he leaned in and pressed an almost bruising kiss to her lips. Her subtle expressions were always so beautiful to him, and her current one made him want to kiss her more.

“Claude...” She whispered against his lips as her hands moved to rest on his chest. “We should go to the bed...”

“What, and not let the public see how much their king loves their queen?” He mumbled, biting her bottom lip as she gasped. “I kid, let's get inside before I really do feel tempted to just fuck you over the balcony.”

Her face was a vivid shade of red as he took hold of her wrist and pulled her into their room, deciding to ignore the tea which had spilled at some point after he pulled her to her feet.

Once inside the room, Claude kissed her again, his hands taking hold of her arms over the green silk which covered just above her elbows.

“You're devious, Byleth... You know that, right? That shawl was never part of the outfit which I sent to you,” he muttered against her lips, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the insignia keeping it pinned around her. “What a shame you decided to cover one of my favourite parts of your body, I specifically asked for this lovely neckline so that I could look at you...”

Without any hesitation, Claude backed Byleth over to the bed, her giving off an adorable noise followed by laughter as she fell down onto it. It definitely made him smile, it was just too cute.

He was quick to join her on the bed, helping her move to the middle of it so that she wasn’t half off it, before climbing over her so that his legs were at either side of her hips.

Slowly, he leaned down to kiss her yet again; a small, gentle one to her lips, but longer, rougher ones as he trailed them towards her jaw and her throat. As he did this, he made quick work in removing the insignia and placing it on a nightstand, allowing the green silk to fall off her arms and reveal what she had kept hidden until that point.

“Now... what am I to do with you, Byleth? This...” he pulled the silk out from underneath her, and had a thoughtful look on his face. “This likely has much better uses than for modesty, don't you think?”

He then gave her a curious look - a silent question to her, asking what she thought of his idea. He would discard the thought at any sign of hesitation, but she nodded to him.

“Give me your wrists,” he then ordered, once more using the deep tone of voice which made her melt. As she did so, he straightened the silk out before bunching it up and tying it around her arms with a knot easy enough for her to break out of if she felt necessary. That was followed with him pinning her arms to above her head. “You can’t touch me until I say that you can, okay?”

Once Byleth nodded, Claude kissed her lips again, before moving his hand to her throat. He played with the thought of removing the necklace which she was wearing, but decided against it. He liked the thought of seeing her lying bare in the bed, spent from their coming activities, wearing nothing but her accessories with the late afternoon sun shining down on her...

“Claude... Something distracting you?” Byleth’s voice brought him back to reality, a slight hint of worry on her face. He smiled at her, and nodded.

“Yes. Your beauty is _very_ distracting, Byleth. I can’t help but stop to take it all in,” he murmured, his hands steadily trailing lower.

Once his hands reached her shoulders, he frowned – he had forgotten that there were straps on the dress before he had bound her hands. Ah well, he would be able to work around that.

His hands moved lower, before using a finger to stroke at the side of one of her breasts, exposed by that lovely neckline. He watched as she bit her lip at that action, a smirk growing on his face.

Gently, he eased the material to the side, off the breast which he had stroked. He felt her shiver slightly as her nipple was exposed to the air, despite their surroundings being particularly warm. “I found that last letter that you wrote to me rather cruel, my love. The thought of you touching yourself without me, followed by your request for the finest of Almyran gowns… I could barely keep a straight face in my following meetings, and rarely left the throne room on account of the strain in my pants that you caused me… I retaliated with this lovely neckline on this dress. Makes things… much more accessible, don’t you think?”

“Mmm,” Byleth hummed, doing her best to hold back a small whimpering noise as his fingers began to work at teasing and playing with her nipple. “I, ah- I figured…” She had to bite her lip again as he began to use his other hand on her other breast, albeit through the material of the dress. “I had to wear that shawl though… because others would see what you wanted to yourself…”

Claude stopped for a moment, before grinning. “I have a delightfully thoughtful wife then…” He moved the hand resting on her clothed breast to behind her back towards the dress fastenings. “It still doesn’t change that you hid yourself though… I was disappointed that I couldn’t see those beautiful curves of yours in the throne room earlier,” he muttered, a slight strain in his voice as he tried to use his hand to unfasten the dress. Eventually, the material loosened, and he removed his hands from her completely.

Byleth whined quietly as he then moved off her, and stood to the side of the bed. “Claude… Come back,” she whispered, a longing look on her face which looked almost desperate, when her current dishevelled state was taken into account.

He gave her a smile and a teasing lick of his lips as he began to remove the clothing and adornments from the upper half of his body. Once they were lost to the floor, he returned to the bed, positioning himself near her feet. He took hold of the bottom of the dress, and began pulling it upwards.

As he did this, he made sure to leave a trail of teasing touches across the skin that he was exposing on her legs. She quivered each time his fingers pulled away from the skin, and she was straining her fingers in her bindings. She whined quietly when he pulled the dress up to her waist, ran his fingers gently over some of the scars on her stomach, then pulled his hands away.

“Patience, my love,” he smiled, before taking hold of her arms and quickly undoing the silk around her wrists. “Take off your dress, and we can go from there,” he whispered, quickly taking hold of her chin to share another kiss. “You still okay with the wrist thing?”

As Byleth sat up, and took hold of the material of the dress pooled around her hips, she nodded. “It feels nice... Even though I keep feeling the urge to touch you.”

Claude watched as she swiftly pulled the dress over her head, and allowed it to quickly join his own clothes on the floor. She then pressed her hands against his chest as she pressed a few kisses against his throat, whilst he tied her wrists together again. “My beautiful wife…”

Slowly, Claude pushed Byleth down onto the bed again, holding her wrists above her head. He moved to position himself so that her legs were at either side of his, before lowering his head to lick and bite at her exposed nipples, inducing quiet moans from her.

During this, he could feel a straining feeling in his trousers, pressing against the underwear which she had one. With a sly smile as he removed his mouth from her breast, he licked his lips before slowly grinding against her. He felt victorious when she bit her lip and arched her back in response. Her little noises and actions were some of his favourite things about her.

“Don’t hold back those noises, Byleth. Let everyone in the palace know that their king loves their queen, yeah? Can’t let them think I’m leaving you wanting in bed.”

He resumed to tending to her breasts alongside his grinding, being as teasingly slow as he could physically stand. As he did this, he watched as her mouth fell open, before a surprising shout escaped her.

“ _Fuck, Khalid-!”_

_She had said it in fluent Almyran. He didn’t even realise that this was a turn-on of his, but it seemed that it was._

“Since when did you learn that?” he groaned, having to resort to removing his trousers at the very least to release some of the building pressure he was feeling. “It’s hot hearing you swear in Almyran…”

Byleth quietly laughed during her brief moment of respite, before smiling. “That’s a secret, Claude… Now, why don’t you make true of what you said a few moments ago, and let the palace know that the king loves the queen?”

Claude grunted when he felt her knee nudge at him before he tutted. “Naughty,” he mumbled, before kissing her breasts one last time, followed by leaving a small trail of kisses down the plains of her stomach, giving affection to each of the little scars and blemishes covering her body from her days as a mercenary, a professor, and leader in war. When he reached her underwear, he smirked. She was already soaking, and hadn’t done much yet.

With a glint of mischief in his eyes (not that she could see, her eyes were clamped shut as a response to the small ministrations he had done across her skin), he hooked his fingers around the elastic, before pulling them down and tossing them aside once he got them off her legs.

“So wet for me already, my love. Is this my anniversary present?”

Byleth smiled through the small panting noises she was making. “Hah, my presence here is your present…”

“Well, that’s lovely, isn’t it?” He then ran a finger down her slit, watching as she shook at his touch. “Allow me to give you my present then…”

Claude grinned as he leaned down, and pressed his mouth against her pussy, starting a combination of kisses and slow licks against her opening and her clit. It barely took long for her moans to turn loud and desperate. She was becoming completely unravelled due to, in her words, his silver tongue.

Eventually, Claude gave her a small glance when he felt her hands tangle into his hair and pull his mouth even closer to her. Her hands were still bound, as he could feel the silk lightly against the top of his head. He would have told her off for touching if not for the fact that his mouth was occupied, and he believed that she knew that.

In retaliation, he carefully used a mixture of her fluids and his saliva to wet his finger, before slowly easing it into her. Instead of a moan, she swore in Almyran once more, before her fingers tangled into his hair and tugged roughly. It barely took long with the combination of his mouth and his fingers to ride her through an orgasm.

As Byleth tried to catch her breath, Claude felt her hands lose their grasp of his hair, giving him the opportunity to sit up and use his arm to wipe his lips. “You taste as lovely as ever, Byleth,” he purred, before leaning down to press a languid kiss against her lips. “What now, hmm?”

After a moment, Byleth opened her eyes and gave him a loving smile. “I have to return the favour, obviously. If you’re fine with having _your_ hands tied?”

Claude toyed with the idea, before laughing. “Yes, I’ll let you tie my hands. The same no touching rule?”

“Yep.”

He nodded as Byleth deftly pulled her arms free of the silk, because of how loosely that it had been tied, before he held out his own hands. He watched as she then hummed, taking great delight in restraining her husband.

Claude let out a deep breath as Byleth pushed him down onto the bedsheets, a devious smile on her face – something he had only ever seen on a rare occasion. She knew for a fact that he loved to touch, so this would be very hard for him.

“I think that I have another anniversary present to give you, Claude,” she muttered, slowly running her finger across his clothed erection, watching as he clenched his hands to stop himself from giving her an idea of what he wanted. “Keep your hands exactly where they are, or I’ll stop.”

Hearing her ultimatum in such a demanding voice, one she would only use on a battlefield, made him whimper. He loved taking control over her, but he also loved her taking control over him. He was certain that she felt similar.

Again, she started humming as she pulled off his last layer, leaving him bare before her. She gave him a sweet smile, the cruellest of smiles she could give as he was unable to touch her, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his tip, followed by a quick lick. He decided to bring his hands to his mouth to muffle the noises he was making and to make sure that he didn’t cave in and touch her.

Without so much as a warning, she ran her hand up and down his cock for a few moments, before bending down to take him into her mouth. He almost bit his hand with how hard he was trying to resist moaning, but it was _hard._ It grew worse for him as he saw her head bobbing up and down, the motion so hypnotic and so _arousing._

_He thought that he was rather proficient at oral, with his 100% success rate at making her climax as he ate her out, but fuck, she was good._

Eventually, he gave up and moved his hands to behind his head, allowing the moans and groans to escape him freely. Byleth looked up at him as he did this, traces of excitement in her eyes.

Similar to her earlier, he shouted out curses in Almyran, albeit in a much bigger variety of words and much, _much_ louder than her. That is what led her to taking him into her mouth as deep as she could manage, before slowly lifting her head and slowly licking upwards until he fell out of her mouth.

“By… I was so _close,_ why?” he whined, before biting his lip as she took hold of his erection again, and began pumping her hand over it so teasingly slow. A few moments later, he came, his release covering her hand and his stomach.

Byleth laughed quietly, before licking her hand clean. Claude shivered in arousal at how much he liked the sight, and could already feel himself growing hard again. When her hand was clean, she helped him sit up once more, and released the ties around his wrists. Afterwards, she pressed their noses and forehead together, and gave him a soft kiss. “Such good behaviour from my king… I say you can touch me all you want now.”

Claude nodded in agreement, taking hold of her shoulders before lowering her into the bed once more, and moving his hands to her pussy. She was still wet from earlier, but just in case, he used two fingers to prepare her once more. She moaned into his lips at the slow thrusting motion of his fingers, growing louder as he curved them.

As quickly as he added his fingers, he removed them, kissing her once more and parting her lips as she whined at the empty feeling. As their tongues danced, he stroked at his cock using the fingers he had used moments earlier to make sure that it was lubricated enough. When they parted to catch their breaths, he quietly laughed as he lined himself up with her, just barely pushing the tip in.

“Byleth… What do you think of this final idea for an anniversary gift? Feel free to say no, if you want, but…” He brought his hand to her cheek, and stroked it gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “What would you think about making some heirs to Fódlan and Almyra?”

She gazed at him with a curious look in her eyes before nodding. “I would like that greatly. More reason for us to spend less time apart, don’t you agree?”

“So… inside. I’ll cum inside this time, and not outside like in the past?”

“Mhmm,” she nodded, before letting out a loud moan which was like music to his ears as he slowly pushed in. “Oh, Claude- Khalid- fuck, you feel so good…” she whimpered when he pulled out, and carefully thrusted back in.

“As do you, Byleth…”

The pace had started out slow, the couple savouring the noises that the other was making. Eventually, Claude’s hands began to roam, one hand making its home on her breast, the other behind her back to raise her so slightly to hit her at a different angle. Byleth responded in turn by running one of her hands across his back, and her hand tangling into his hair to pull him in for a kiss as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Soon enough, the pace picked up, them both becoming louder, but with Byleth making the most noise of the two of them. If the palace staff hadn’t realised that they were having sex by that point, they would know now.

Claude eventually smirked into her lips, and moved the hand from her breast further down to start playing with her clit. The stimulation made Byleth cry out loudly, followed by her limbs growing weak as she felt an orgasm approaching. Despite this, she begged for him to keep going, and keep going he did.

His thrusts then turned sloppy and erratic when she came, the sounds she was making being so _exquisite_ that he felt on the verge of his own climax too.

Eventually, he felt his release, and moaned quietly as he pushed into a few more times before falling down onto her, careful not to crush her underneath him. They were a sweaty, panting mess as they recovered, with Byleth coming to her senses sooner than him.

With a smile on her face, Byleth gently ran her hand through his tousled hair as his head took a liking to using her breasts as a pillow. “Best sex since our wedding day, I would have to say,” she whispered, before quietly wining as he pulled himself out of her and feeling both of their fluids begin to spill.

“I have to agree, By…” he tiredly smiled, before he sat up and gave her a quick kiss. “One second, love,” he softly whispered, before making his way into the bathroom. Moments later he came out with a cloth, and helped her in cleaning up the mess between her legs.

When that was dealt with, he lay down beside her and pulled her into a gentle embrace, peppering her face in kisses as she tangled her legs with his.

They remained in silence for a good few minutes, before Byleth quietly laughed. “I love you, my king,” she whispered, closing her eyes as she rested her head against him. “Can we just stay here for the rest of the day?”

“And let the feast I arranged for us this evening to go to waste? I don’t think so,” he chuckled, running his hands through her pale green strands of hair. “But the rest of the day? I am more than fine with that…”

“Good…”

The pair eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms, knowing full well that this was the best anniversary that either of them could have hoped for.

It took a while, but their favourite anniversary gift arrived nine months later, in the form of a daughter – a princess set to take on the role of Queen of Fódlan and Almyra when they were ready to pass on their dream of a peaceful, united land to a new generation.


End file.
